Shonen Jump vs. Capcom: Heroes United
Shonen Jump vs. Capcom: Heroes United is a 2.5D crossover fighting game bringing together Shueisha's classic characters from Weekly Shonen Jump together with classic Capcom characters to face one another. This Vs. game follows the premise more so of Marvel Vs. Capcom and Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom, with each player picking teams of two characters with big over-the-top action, special moves, and Hyper Combos while fighting to win the match! Story When Jedah Dohma and Dio Brando form an alliance, two worlds face great peril! The two villains meet when the very fabric of their individual universes weakens, allowing them to seek to conquer both with the aid of allies from both worlds. However, what they did not know is that they had awakened Fortinbras, the Genma God of Light from his slumber. Now, they and their allies act as Fortinbras's heralds, as he seeks to consume both worlds in darkness. However, what he and his heralds do not know is that they have also gained enemies from the heroes of these two universes. With both worlds hanging in the balance, heroes from two worlds must unite in order to fight back the forces of evil and to save the Capcom and Jump worlds from the grip of the Genma God of Light! Gameplay Shonen Jump vs. Capcom: Heroes United is similar to other games in the Capcom Vs. Series, making use of a game system with accessibility akin to Marvel vs. Capcom and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, with teams of two characters from either company as well as a support character coming together to fight another team of two and a support. However, the control scheme for the game is more like X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, and Marvel vs. Capcom by making use of a six-button control scheme, but with the fluidity of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom to create a new experience. Each player has a large health meter as well as the Hyper Meter, which builds up as your character takes damage or inflicts it as well as performing special moves. This is used for Snap Backs, Hyper Combos, Crossover Counters, and Crossover Combinations. CONTROLS Light Punch (LP) - Square (PlayStation 4), X (XBOX One), or Y (Switch) Heavy Punch (HP) - Triangle (PlayStation 4), Y (XBOX One), or X (Switch) Light Kick (LK) - X (PlayStation 4), A (XBOX One), or B (Switch) Heavy Kick (HK) - Circle (PlayStation 4), B (XBOX One), or A (Switch) Tag (Ta)/Active Switch - L1 (PlayStation 4), Left Bumper (XBOX One), or L (Switch) Support (S) - R1 (PlayStation 4), Right Bumper (XBOX One), or R (Switch) Taunt - Touch Pad (PlayStation 4), View (XBOX One), or ZL or ZR (Switch) ADVANCED GAMEPLAY Crossover Combination - QCF + Ta (uses 2 Levels of Hyper Meter) Delayed Hyper Combo - Input Hyper Combo motion for your 2nd character while your current character is executing a Hyper Combo (uses 1 Level of Hyper Meter) Advancing Guard - LP + HP while blocking an attack Crossover Counter - F + Ta while blocking an attack (uses 1/2 Level of Hyper Meter) Movement - ' '''B or F Dash - F, F Back Dash - B, B Super Jump - D, UB, U or UF Air Dash - F, F or B, B in air Throw - B or F + HP or HK close to opponent (Air OK) Snap Back - QCF + S (uses 1 Level of Hyper Meter) Burst Mode - LP + HP + LK + HK (minimum 1 Level of Hyper Meter. Converts Hyper Meter into a timer that allows you to convert red vitality into extra damage as well as faster inputs for combos as well as allowing you infinite Hyper Combos until the timer runs out, dropping your Hyper Meter to Level 0) Mega Crash - LP + HP + LK + HK while being attacked by any attack, except a Hyper Combo, and not blocking (uses 1 Level of Hyper Meter) Roll - LP + HP + LK + HK while blocking an attack (uses 1 Level of Hyper Meter) Tech Hit - B or F + HP or HK when thrown Crossover Air Combo - Ta while performing an Air Combo (uses 1 Level of Hyper Meter) Counter Switch - Ta when your opponent is hitting your point character (uses 1 Level of Hyper Meter) Game Modes Story Mode - Go through the story of how two worlds collide and what the heroes must do to stop a dark god from conquering both their worlds. Arcade Mode - Pick a team of two, go up against 8 teams, then face off with Fortinbras and earn Player Points and a character ending! Versus Mode - Face off with friends or with the CPU for some fun mayhem! Training Mode - Go up against a dummy or a standstill opponent and practice tactics, combos and more. Mission Mode - Take on tutorials and character-specific goals and earn Player Points for finishing them! Online - Take on the world by going up against opponents online and show what you got against them. Gallery - View character art, movies, the sound gallery or more. Auto's Shop - Purchase downloadable content items via XBOX Live, PlayStation Network, or Nintendo Online to enhance your game! You also can use Player Points acquired to unlock new character colors as well as unlockable characters. Options - Adjust your game settings, your controller, and other options to fit your style. Characters: Capcom Side ''Ryu Debut: Street Fighter (1987) Voices: Kyle Hebert (English), Hiroki Takahashi (Japanese) Command Moves Collarbone Breaker - F + LP Solar Plexus Strike - F + HP Axe Kick - B + HK Roundhouse Kick - F + HK Sukui Tsuki - F + LP in air Hiza Geri - D + LK in air Mawashi Geri - F + HK in air Special Moves Hadoken - QCF + P (Air OK) Shoryuken - DP + P Tatsumaki Senpukyaku - QCB + K (Air OK) Jodan Sokuto Geri - QCF + K Sen Hadoken - QCF + P, hold P to charge during Hado Kakusei (Air OK) Hado Shoryuken - DP + P during Hado Kakusei Tatsumaki Arashikyaku - QCB + K during Hado Kakusei (Air OK) Jodan Inazuma Geri - QCF + K during Hado Kakusei Hyper Combos Shinku Hadoken - QCF + LP + HP, U or D to move beam, Hold U before beam fires to aim upward, B or F to move upward beam, Hold D before aerial beam fires to aim downward, B or F to move downward beam (Air OK, Crossover Combination) Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku - QCB + LK + HK (Air OK) Hado Kakusei - D, D + LK + HK (Changes properties of Ryu's special moves and Hyper Combos, also increases speed and power by 15% for a short time) Shin Hadoken - QCF + LP + HP during Hado Kakusei (Air OK) Shin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku - QCB + LK + HK during Hado Kakusei (Air OK) Shin Shoryuken 3 Hyper Combo - DP + LP + HP Chun-Li Debut: Street Fighter II (1991) Voices: Laura Bailey (English), Fumiko Orikasa (Japanese) Command Moves Wall Jump - UF while jumping near wall Double Jump - UB, U, or UF while jumping Triple Jump - UB, U, or UF while double jumping Yosokyaku - D + LK in air, up to 3 times Hakkei - B + HP Sorensho - B + LP Tsuitotsuken - F + LP Senjoshu - F + LK Kakukyakuraku - DF + HK Yokusenkyaku - F + HK Suitotsuda - D + HP in air Kakukyakuda - F + LK in air Yoshirenken - F + HP in air Kakuyokuda - F + HK in air Special Moves Hyakuretsukyaku - QCF + K, Hold K to repeat (Air OK) Sotengeki - QCF + K, HK Rechisu - QCF + K in air, HK Spinning Bird Kick - Hold D, U + K (Air OK) Kikoken - Hold B, F + P Tenshokyaku - DP + K (Air OK) Hazanshu - QCB + K (Air OK) Hyper Combos Kikosho - QCF + LP + HP (Crossover Combination) Hoyokusen - QCF + LK + HK Tensei Ranka - QCB + LK + HK (Air OK) Shichisei Senkukyaku 3 Hyper Combo- QCF + LK + HK in air Jedah Dohma Debut: Darkstalkers 3 (1997) Voices: David Kaye (English), Isshin Chiba (Japanese) Command Moves Dita del Lamento - F + LP Falce Mortale - DF + LP Dita della Pieta - DF + LK Colpo dell'Oscurita - DF + HP Dita della Calma - F + LP Special Moves Dio Sega - QCF + P, hold P to charge (Air OK) Nero Fatica - QCB + P Ira Spinta - QCB + K in air Ira Piano - QCF + K in air Spreggio - DP + P San Passare - HCB + K Falce Inizio - QCF + K Sangue Scarificio - QCB + P in air Flight - QCB + LK + HK (Air OK) Hyper Combos Sanguinoso Dio Sega - QCF + LP + HP (Air OK, Crossover Combination) Finale Rosso - QCB + LP + HP Spirale del Diavolo - QCF + LK + HK in air Prova di Servo 3 Hyper Combo - QCF + LK + HK Mega Man (Rockman in Japan) Debut: Mega Man (1987) Voices: Ben Diskin (English), Ayaka Fukuhara (Japanese) Command Moves Wall Jump - UF while jumping near wall Rush Coil - Super Jump Rush Jet - Air Dash Beat - B + HP Tango - B + HK Power Knuckle - F + HP (Air OK) Jet Tackle - F + HK (Air OK) Rapid Fire Buster - F + LP, LP up to 5 times Point Blank Buster - D + HP in air Special Moves Mega Buster - Hold P or K, release (Air OK) Mega Upper - DP + P Tornado Hold - QCF + P Leaf Shield - QCF + K, QCF + K to fire Rolling Cutter - QCB + P Charge Kick - D, D + K Flame Blast - D, D + P Freeze Cracker - QCB + K Top Spin - Hold B, F + K Rebound Striker - Hold B, F + P Rain Flush - Hold D, U + P Plug Ball - Hold D, U + K Break Dash - DP + K Hyper Combos Double Mega Buster - QCF + LP + HP (Air OK, Crossover Combination) Special Weapon Rush - QCF + LK + HK Double Gear - D, D + LK + HK (increases Mega Man's speed and power by 15%) Mega Legends 3 Hyper Combo - QCB + LP + HP Felicia Debut: Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors (1994) Voices: GK Bowes (English), Kana Asumi (Japanese) Command Moves Toy Touch - DF + LP Kitty Slash - B + HK Wall Cling - Hold B while jumping near wall, D to slide down Wall Jump - UF while jumping near wall or during Wall Cling Cat & Mouse - D, D + LP + HP EX Charge - D, D + LK + HK, hold LK + HK to charge Hyper Meter Special Moves Rolling Buckler - QCF + P Neko Punch - QCF + P, LP Rolling Uppercut - QCF + P, HP Rolling Slide - QCF + P, K Sand Splash - QCF + K Delta Kick - DP + K (Air OK) Hell Cat - HCB + K Rolling Scratch - QCB + P (Air OK) Cat Spike - DP + P Hyper Combos Hyper Sand Splash - QCF + LK + HK (Crossover Combination) Dancing Flash - QCF + LP + HP Kitty's Helper - QCB + LP + HP Please Help Me! 3 Hyper Combo - QCB + LK + HK Characters: Shonen Jump Side Goku Debut: Dragon Ball (1984) Voices: Sean Schemmel (English), Masako Nozawa (Japanese) Command Moves Ki Blast - F + LP, LP rapidly (Air OK) Pressure Burst - F + HP Dragon Flash Kick - D + HK in air Heavy Elbow - B + HP Knee Strike - F + LK Ki Charge - D, D + LK + HK, hold LK + HK to charge Hyper Meter Special Moves Kamehameha - QCF + P (Air OK) Jet Uppercut - DP + P Rapid Kick Rush - QCB + K Dragon Rush - QCF + K (Air OK) Instant Transmission - DP or RDP + K (Air OK) Dragon Flash Fist - QCB + P Flight - QCB + LK + HK (Air OK) Hyper Combos Super Kamehameha - QCF + LP + HP (Air OK, Crossover Combination) Spirit Bomb - QCB + LP + HP, hold LP + HP to charge (Air OK) Super Saiyan - D, D + LP (increases Goku's power by 15%) Super Saiyan 2 - D, D + HP (increases Goku's power by 20%) Super Saiyan 3 - D, D + LP + HP (increases Goku's power by 30%) Super Saiyan Blue Meteor Smash 3 Hyper Combo - QCF + LK + HK (Air OK) Naruto Uzumaki Debut: Naruto (1999) Voices: Maile Flanagan (English), Junko Takeuchi (Japanese) Command Moves Double Jump - UB, U, or UF while jumping Wall Jump - UF while jumping near wall Kunai Throw - F + HP Kunai Slash - B + HP Knee Strike - F + LK Special Moves Rasengan - QCF + P, hold P to charge Shadow Clone Jutsu - QCF + K Kurama Claw Strike - DP + P Frog Slap - QCB + P Clone Spinning Axe Kick - QCF + K in air Clone Body Blow - QCB + K Hyper Combos Wind Style: Rasenshuriken - QCF + LP + HP (Crossover Combination) Naruto Uzumaki Region Barrage - QCF + LK + HK Six Paths Sage Mode - D, D + LK + HK Biju Ball 3 Hyper Combo - QCB + LP + HP in Six Paths Sage Mode Monkey D. Luffy Debut: One Piece (1997) Voices: Colleen Clinkenbeard (English), Mayumi Tanaka (Japanese) Command Moves Gum-Gum Rocket - F, F, UF, or DF while jumping (multi-directional Air Dash) Gum-Gum Balloon - LP + HP while jumping, hold LP + HP to remain in balloon, B or F to move, D to descend Gum-Gum Stamp - D + HK in air Special Moves Gum-Gum Pistol - QCF + P Gum-Gum Bazooka - DP + P Gum-Gum Gatling - P rapidly Gum-Gum Rifle - QCB + P Gum-Gum Whip - QCF + K Gum-Gum Sickle - DP + K Gum-Gum UFO - K rapidly Gum-Gum Battle Axe - QCB + K Gum-Gum Spear - QCF + K in air Hyper Combos Gum-Gum Red Hawk - QCF + LP + HP (Crossover Combination) Gum-Gum Storm - QCB + LP + HP Gum-Gum Giant Axe - QCB + LK + HK Gear Four: Bounce Man 3 Hyper Combo- D, D + LK + HK Gum-Gum King Kong Gun - QCF + LP + HP during Gear Four (Crossover Combination) Ichigo Kurosaki Debut: Bleach (2001) Voices: Johnny Yong Bosch (English), Masakazu Morita (Japanese) Command Moves Double Jump - UB, U, or UF while jumping Issenzan - F + HK Dropping Slash - D + HK in air Kongenzan - D + HP in air Retsuga - B + LP, LP, HP, HP Shogetsuga - B + LP, HP, HP Special Moves Getsuga Tensho - QCF + P, hold P to charge (Air OK) Renzoku Getsuga Tensho - QCF + P, hold P to max charge (Air OK) Kogetsuzan - DP + P Shunpo - QCF + K (Air OK) Gazan - DP + K Engetsuzan - QCB + P Mikazukizan - QCB + P in air Hyper Combos Getsuga Jujishou - QCF + LP + HP (Air OK, Crossover Combination) Tensho Ranbu - QCF + LK + HK Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu - D, D + LK + HK (increases Ichigo's speed and power by 20%) Mugetsu 3 Hyper Combo - DP + LP + HP (prevents Ichigo and his teammate from using Hyper Meter for 30 seconds) Support Characters With the Support button, you can call on a character to offer assistance to your team in different ways, similar to Marvel vs. Capcom and Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax with assist characters. However, each Support character has a cooldown timer once you trigger them, but it's about using them in conjunction with your point characters and Active Switches to make the most of combos you can. [Capcom] [Shonen Jump] Final Boss Fortinbras Series Debut: Onimusha: Warlords (2001) Tactics After beating 8 teams of 2 in Arcade Mode, you will face Fortinbras. The battle takes place in three stages, each representing his varied forms from the Onimusha games he has been in. His first form will be his form that Samanosuke faced in the end of Onimusha: Warlords. In this form, Fortinbras strikes with his claws, his tail, flame breath, anddark lightning, though he will not move much. When you defeat him, the battle isn't over by a long shot... In Phase 2, Fortinbras absorbs the power of the Omen Star in his background and becomes his first form from Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams. In this form, he fights as he had before, but is more mobile and can move around the background too, shooting laser blasts of dark energy at you. Though in this state, he is very suspectible to Air Combos as well as the right use of Crossover Combinations and Crossover Air Combos. Once defeated here, the final battle begins... In the Final Phase, Fortinbras becomes the Man in White, his true and ultimate form as the Genma God of Light. Just because he is about the same size as most of the cast now doesn't take away from the fact he is still as powerful as he was in Phase 1 and 2, if not more so. In this form, Fortinbras levitates around the stage as well as walking on air, usually his arms behind his back before he makes an attack. When he attacks, he will summon various Genma to his aid as well as shooting fireballs and using the power of his pressure itself to immobilize your characters in addition to creating geysers of fire in addition to using his dark energies as he had before. In this state, Fortinbras does not stagger as he takes hits, so you need to be able to hit him hard and fast to take him down. Once beaten, you've cleared Arcade Mode and unlocked the ending for the character that defeated Fortinbras! Hidden Characters Downloadable Characters Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Namco Bandai Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Arcade games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Shonen Jump Category:"T" Rated Category:2014 Category:"T" rated Category:Nintendo Switch Games